pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Good Times (Chic song)
| Recorded = 1979 | Genre = Disco | Length = (LP version) 3:42 (7" edit) | Label = Atlantic (3584) | Writer = | Producer = | Last single = "I Want Your Love" (1979) | This single = "“Good Times”" (1979) | Next single = "My Forbidden Lover" (1979) | Misc = }} "Good Times" is a song by American R&B band Chic from their third album Risqué (1979). The disco song, ranked #229 on Rolling Stone s list of the 500 Greatest Songs of All Time, has become one of the most sampled tunes in music history, most notably in hip hop music. Lyrics The lyrics include a reference to Milton Ager's "Happy Days Are Here Again." It also contains lines based on lyrics featured in "About a Quarter to Nine" made famous by Al Jolson. Nile Rodgers has stated that these depression-era lyrics were used as a hidden way to comment on the then-current economic depression in the United States.EMP Museum, "Happy Days Are Here Again" , EMP Oral History Videos, Category: Black History Month. Nile Rodgers interviewed June 25, 2002, Seattle, Washington. Chart performance In August 1979, it became the band's second number-one single on both the pop and soul chart. Along with the songs "My Forbidden Lover" and "My Feet Keep Dancing," "Good Times" reached #3 on the disco chart. It reportedly sold 5 million copies, making it, at the time, the best-selling 45 rpm single in the history of Atlantic Records. Billboard magazine named "Good Times" the number one soul single of 1979. Track listing and formats ;7" vinyl single * A. "Good Times" – 3:42 * B. "A Warm Summernight" – 6:08 ;12" vinyl single * A. "Good Times" – 8:10 * B. "A Warm Summernight" – 6:08 ;Promo 12" vinyl single * A. "Good Times" – 8:10 * B. "Good Times" – 3:42 Personnel * Guitar - Nile Rogers * Bass - Bernard Edwards * Acoustic Piano - Rob Sabino * Fender Rhodes Electric Piano - Raymond Jones * Drums - Tony Thompson * String Arrangements - Harold Wheeler or Nile Rogers/Bernard Edwards? Private Conversations Weekly charts Year-end charts Disco Montego version | Format = CD Single | Recorded = 2002 | Length = | Writer = | Label = Warner Music |misc= }} "Good Times" was covered by Australian musicians Disco Montego, Selwyn, Katie Underwood, Peta Morris and Jeremy Gregory and released in November 2002. It was released as part of Australia's largest pop music festival Rumba which took place in November and December 2002, across Australia. The song peaked at number 52 on the ARIA chart in December 2002 in its sixth week. Track listing ; CD single # "Good Times" # "Good Times" (Karaoke version) # "Disco Montego Megamix" # "Good Times" (Extended Mix) Charts Sampling and motifs The backing track of "Good Times" was notably recreated in The Sugarhill Gang's 1979 single "Rapper's Delight," a key track in the development of hip hop. Nile Rodgers and Bernard Edwards threatened legal action over copyright, which resulted in a settlement and their being credited as co-writers. Rodgers admitted that he was originally upset with the song, but would later declare it to be "one of his favorite songs of all time" and his favorite of all the tracks that sampled Chic"Nile Rodgers interviewed by Peter Paphides". Twentyfirstcenturymusic.blogspot.com. November 10, 2011. Retrieved November 13, 2011. (although the song did not actually use samples). He also stated that "as innovative and important as 'Good Times' was, 'Rapper's Delight' was just as much, if not more so."http://www.blender.com/guide/articles.aspx?id=1992 Traditionally, Chic's live performances of "Good Times" incorporate a portion of "Rapper's Delight" including audience participation call-and-response. This is a list of songs that either use direct samples from "Good Times" or feature an original recording inspired by the song. * "Rapper's Delight" by The Sugarhill Gang (Sugarhill Gang, 1979) * "Bounce, Rock, Skate, Roll" by Vaughn Mason & Crew (1980) * "Another One Bites the Dust" by Queen (The Game, 1980) * "Try It Out" by Gino Soccio (1981) * "The Adventures of Grandmaster Flash on the Wheels of Steel" by Grandmaster Flash (1981) * "Wikka Wrap," by The Evasions (1981) * "Wot" by Captain Sensible (Women and Captains First, 1982) * "Wat" by Willem (1983) * "Happy Just To Be With You" by Michelle Gayle (1995) * "Around the World" by Daft Punk (Homework, 1997) * "On & On" by Proper Dos ("Heat," 1998) * "Hot Hot Hot!!!" by The Cure (Kiss Me, Kiss Me, Kiss Me, 1987) * "Everything's Gonna Be Alright" by Father MC (Close to You, 1992) * "Triple Trouble" by Beastie Boys * "Doowutchyalike" by Digital Underground * "The Reverend" by DJ Jazzy Jeff & The Fresh Prince * "Just The Two Of Us" by Chubb Rock * "13 And Good" by Boogie Down Productions * "2345meia78" by Gabriel o Pensador * "1, 2, 3, 4 (Sumpin' New)" by Coolio * "Made It Back 99" by Beverley Knight * "Give Life Back to Music" by Daft Punk * "The Crown" by Gary Byrd and the GB Experience, 1983 * "Christmas Rappin'" by Kurtis Blow, 1979 * "Good Rhymes" by Da Click, 1998 *"Promises, Promises" by Naked Eyes, 1983 * "She Wolf" by Shakira, 2009 Cover versions * "Good Times" was covered in concert by John Taylor of Duran Duran during his solo days, and released in a medley with "Planet Earth" on his live album 5.30.98. * Seamus Haji vs. Mark Knight & Funkagenda released a dance-floor version in 2009. * "Good Times" was covered in concert by Wham! in 1983. * The original song was covered by R&B duo Zhane from Saturday Night in 1997. * The song was sampled by Michelle Gayle for her 1995 hit "Happy Just To Be With You." * The song was modified on the game Rayman Raving Rabbids. * The song was covered and modified by Defunkt as "In the Good Times." * The song is covered for a 2017 TV commercial for Amazon.com's Black Friday Deals week. References External links * chictribute.com: Chic Emulators * Category:Songs about happiness Category:Disco songs Category:Chic (band) songs Category:Disco Montego songs Category:1979 singles Category:2002 singles Category:Billboard Hot 100 number-one singles Category:Billboard Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs number-one singles Category:Number-one dance singles in Canada Category:Songs written by Bernard Edwards Category:Songs written by Nile Rodgers Category:Song recordings produced by Nile Rodgers Category:Song recordings produced by Bernard Edwards Category:Atlantic Records singles Category:Warner Music Group singles